Unfortunate First Date
by Unknown.x.Stranger
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia go on their first date, but they're also being watched. “Y’know, I don’t know why I put up with you.” “Cause you love me”. Second FanFic. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer:**

**Jazz: Have fun reading this.**

**Ikkaku: ~points at Jazz~ She doesn't own BLEACH.**

**Jazz: Yup! ^_^**

**----------------------------------**

"Ichigo, I think we should _really _go now." Rukia paused, waiting for Ichigo's response, her small body leaning on the door, she was wearing a new summer dress and new flip flops just for this occasion.

Ichigo just kept on reading.

"Ichigo damn it. Drop the DAMN book, NOW!" Rukia growled.

"I gettit, I gettit. Keep your hair on, for kami-sama's sake" Ichigo replied, rolling his eyes while he put his book down. "Come on, then." He reached for her hand and led her out the door.

…

"Operation: Spy on the Couple is a go" Renji said, while looking through the binoculars and keeping his body behind the bush.

"Abarai, why the hell do you need the binoculars when that idiot's hair can stand out a mile away from us?" Ikkaku asked, his bald head glinting in the sun, he too was behind the bush.

"Ugh. Ikkaku, stop moving your head so much, it's freaking blinding me. No wonder people call you 'cue ball'." Whined Matsumoto, who was sitting next to him.

"URESAI!"

Yumichika glanced at his reflection in his mirror before he said anything. "Beauty is so important in one's life"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Rangiku glanced over to the 'idiot couple'. "They're getting away, come on." The gang crawled cautiously behind the two shinigami's, making sure there wasn't a single trace of their riatsu in the area.

This whole thing had started a week ago.

..x..

_One Week Ago_

Ichigo and Rukia were on their way home, when Rukia suddenly said something out of the blue. "Ichigo, c-can we go date this week?" she asked nervously.

Ichigo sent her a questioning glance. "What for?"

"Well, seeing as we are a couple, and well in manga's, couple's have to go on a date, it's like a fact." Rukia stated.

"It's a fact is it? Well sure, it's not like anything bad'll happen, so it'll probably be okay." he said, scratching his cheek unconsciously. "We'll go somewhere this Saturday, that okay?"

Rukia beamed "Yeah, sure"

…

"Here that Renji?" Rangiku demanded, she was perched on top of a rooftop. She and Renji were on their way to some shop to get some sake when they saw Ichigo and Rukia walking hand-in-hand down the road.

"I sure did, Rangiku. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Renji asked without turning his head towards her.

"What? Sake and trying not to suffocate when I lie on my boobs?" she asked brightly.

Renji shot her a strange look. "Rangiku-san, I don't have boobs"

She glanced at his chest.

"Why the hell d'you have to look, when you already know I'm a male?!"

"Well, you never know"

"Tch. What I meant was, were you thinking on spying on their date as a couple, I mean the whole soul society knows they're a couple."

"Except Byakuya"

"Hmmm, I dunno, what I do know is that Taicho would probably Senbonzakura Ichigo's butt if he would even think of holding hands with Rukia"

"Yeah. Okay let's tell Ikkaku and Yumichika to come as well, they're the ones in charge of the popcorn"

Matsumoto and Renji shunpoed to where Ikkaku and Yumichika were.

When Ikkaku heard the plan he went on a rampage about why was _he_ the one in charge of the popcorn, Yumichika just looked at Matsumoto and said "About time they went on their first date."

..x..

"Hey Renji?"

"Yeah?" Renji said turning his head towards Ikkaku.

"How exactly are we going to get into the Restaurant?" Ikkaku said.

Renji paused before he said anything. "Blow up the entrance and then crawl under the tables to where Ichigo and Rukia are."

"Good Idea." Grinned Ikkaku. "I want to be the one blowing up stuff"

"You guys are a bunch of idiots, we're _suppose_ to be spying and trying _not_ to attract attention not blowing up stuff and then crawl somewhere." Rangiku reminded them.

"And blowing up stuff is not the beautiful way to spy on someone." Yumichika put in.

Renji groaned. "How're we going to get in then?"

"I have an idea." Rangiku exclaimed proudly.

..x..

"Great Plan B, Ran-chan" smiled Yumichika. They had all sneaked pass the guard in the front of the restaurant and went straight to the disabled toilet.

"Yeah, I mean Plan A was bogus, why would we sneak in dressed up as pumpkins?" Ikkaku spluttered, Plan A was so outrageous that he nearly had a heart attack.

"Well, at least I thought of a better plan after that." Pouted Matsumoto.

"Yup, this plan is _way _better" stated Renji "'cept, why exactly am I the only one of the guys dressing up as a girl?" he finished.

"Weeelllll, you couldn't _all _be men could you, you guys would look too suspicious." She explained.

Renji was wearing a pink skirt with a matching pink shirt, his hair was down and was brushed smoothly, Yumichika applied some make up to cover his tattoos, which he was not happy about, he had tried stuffing all of them in the toilet but Yumichika just kept on taking a whole lot of them out of his sleeves, he also clipped some hair out of Renji's face.

"Now, now Renji, at least be grateful, I have made you simply beautiful, your scowl is just ruining your face." Yumichika said proudly.

"SHUT UP! I wouldn't even need to be a girl, Rangiku-san's suppose to be the only one dressing up as the girl anyway. She is one." Renji yelled.

"Tone it down a bit Renji, stop complaining we need to move out and scatter into pairs." Matsumoto ordered. "Renji and me will sit in the table behind them and Ikkaku and Yumichika will be in the table at their right. Let's move people."

They all moved out of the disabled toilet and headed to where they were suppose to be. Ikkaku and Yumichika had no problem getting to their appointed table but Renji and Matsumoto had to convince the man, who was sitting in where they were suppose sit to move somewhere else, it had taken a lot of seducing in Matsumoto's part and some deathly glares from Renji until the man had fled to another table.

"Hey Ichigo, look at the people sitting in the table next to us, don't they look like Yumichika and Ikkaku." Rukia pointed out. They had just their food ordered and where now waiting for it.

"Hmmm, yeah, kinda, except the guy that looks like Ikkaku has hair, Ikkaku's head is as bald and shiny as a cue ball." Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ichigo, stop being so untactful about Ikkaku-san" Rukia glared at him.

"It's true anyway" he muttered but became silent when Rukia aimed a kick to his leg, he cursed silently. "Y'know, I don't know _why_ I put up with you."

"Cause you love me" she suggested, batting her eyelashes happily.

"Yeah, well a fat lot of good that did to me." He got another kick to his leg, except this time it was much harder, and he had a bonus kick in the stomach. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding" He assured her while wincing.

"You'd better be." She growled.

…

They were too busy arguing to notice the others laughing at them.

Matsumoto had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself laughing out loud.

"Look at the Strawberry, he's getting his ass whipped" Renji managed to say, he was laughing so hard that he had tears coming out of his eyes.

Ikkaku was the same Renji, tears in his eyes and he had to hold his stomach tightly cause he was laughing too much. Yumichika smiled, amused.

..x..

Rukia screamed in her mind feeling frustrated.

"Ichigo, I think this is the worst date a couple could have, I mean all we've done is argue, and I seem to feel that we're being watched, what if someone's stalking us." Rukia looked at Ichigo.

"Baka, why would someone stalk us, and anyway if someone _is _stalking us then you could just kill them by kicking them in the leg, right?" Ichigo asked, scowling. "I MEAN THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING TO ME ALL DAY, RIGHT?"

"YEAH, WELL YOU CAN'T BLAME ME CAN YOU?, YOU WERE BAD-MOUTHING IKKAKU, LAGHING AT ME WHEN I BUMPED ON A LAMPOST AND ALSO LAUGHING AT ME WHEN I STUMBLED OVER A PIECE OF ROCK!!!" she yelled, she had, by the time, stopped walking at looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"I WAS JUST SAYING THE TRUTH ABOUT IKKAKU!" Yumichika and the others had to hold Ikkaku down for that. "AND IS THERE AN UNWRITTEN RULE THAT YOU CAN'T LAUGH AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR BUMPING INTO A LAMPOST and pulling a cute expression while rubbing her forehead? anyway, don't forget that I was the one who put an arm around your waist before you could fall face first to the floor." Ichigo looked away.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, it's just that…..I wanted our first date to be a success, and I wanted to have my first k-" Rukia broke off. "Y'know, it doesn't matter, let's just go home."

Ichigo looked the short shinigami in front of him. "For me, this date _is _a success, I got to spend more time with you and we didn't even have any hollow to defeat and ruin our date." He paused, a prayed good luck for what he was going to do next. "I was going to do this later but, oh well." Rukia looked up feeling confused.

He swooped down and pressed his lips onto hers, his arms circling around her waist, she gasped her eyes first widened in shock but then closed, she put her arms around his neck, with her hands already lost in the bright orange mop of hair, she tugged it playfully while he pulled her closer, their lips moving in unison.

…

In the bushes, where the couple couldn't see or hear, Matsumoto and the others gawped, their mouth wide open.

"What the hell? I thought they were having a cat fight?!" whispered Ikkaku furiously. "Don't tell me I got excited for nothing.?"

"Shut up and pass the popcorn." Rangiku replied.

Grumbling Ikkaku handed the popcorn over.

"Give me the popcorn once your done." Said a certain Kuchiki Byakuya in a monotone voice.

…

After a few minutes, Ichigo and Rukia broke apart to breathe both gasping.

"Strawberry, I-I love you." Rukia said after she finished gasping.

Ichigo laughed. "Little-short-midget, I love you too"

"You just _had_ to put the little-short-midget name in it, didn't you?" Rukia asked.

"Awww, come on, you know you love me?" Ichigo teased.

"Don't I know it" she grumbled.

"Come on, it's getting late"

They walked home together, hand in hand.

..x..

"T-taicho, why are you here?"

"Do I have to ask for permission to look after my sister?"

"You mean spy, right?"

"…"

"Are you going to do anything to Ichigo?"

"He'll feel my wrath for touching my little sister."

Sweatdrops all around.

----------------------------------------------

**R&R**

**Thanks for reading. **

**No flames please. =]**


End file.
